


The Woman Clothed With the Sun

by GirthMan



Series: Aloy and Talanah [2]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Creampie, Cuckquean, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, French Kissing, Friendship/Love, Futanari, Girl Penis, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Multiple Partners, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Penis Envy, Penis Size, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Romance, Simultaneous Orgasm, Uncircumcised Penis, Voyeurism, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan
Summary: CommissionAloy and Talanah have taken the plunge, marrying in a beautiful, public ceremony.They're eager to spend the early days of their marriage experimenting with each other, trying new things in the bedroom.When an old friend of theirs comes into the picture, they can't help but wonder:What if she got involved, too?
Relationships: Aloy & Talanah Khane Padish, Aloy/Talanah Khane Padish, Aloy/Tufanah
Series: Aloy and Talanah [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884865
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	The Woman Clothed With the Sun

In terms of sheer beauty, there were few places that could hope to compete with Meridian, the City of the Sun. Even at the worst of times, the crown jewel of the Sundom outshone all other hubs of civilization, its glorious, white-gold spires gleaming like nothing else. At the best of times, to compare Meridian with another city would be simply unfair.   
  
Very, _very_ little could compare to the sight of Meridian during a time of celebration. Banners had been unfurled, flags had been raised, and the city seemed to shine all the brighter. Draped in fine silks of almost every imaginable color, Meridian was abuzz with activity. Celebrants scattered flower petals through the streets, cheering and laughing as they prepared the site of a joyous upcoming ceremony. Today, there was plenty of reason to be joyful. After all, it wasn’t every day a wedding such as this took place.   
  
Were it not for the immense debt of gratitude the Sun-King owed the Nora Huntress Aloy and Sunhawk of the Carja Hunters Lodge, Talanah Khane Padish, the union between the two lovers would likely have remained informal. It took little convincing for the Sun-King to accept the pair’s request to make their wedding a lavish event. It had been settled that the union between the two would be public, made into a day of celebration during which all Meridians would be encouraged to attend. It was sure to be a grand affair, and the two brides made sure to look the part for their big day.   
  
“I _told_ you,” Talanah chided playfully. “You need to hold still!”   
  
“And I told _you,”_ Aloy snapped back between giggles. “You’re tickling me!”   
  
Aloy wriggled out of Talanah’s gentle grasp. The exasperated Carja sighed, rolling her eyes at her fiance. Talanah’s face had been painted in a traditional Carja style; small, red streaks adorned her cheeks just beneath her eyes, fanning out like the wings of a bird of prey and ending in dotted points. She was _trying_ to apply a similar pattern to Aloy’s face, but the Nora couldn’t help but squirm under the delicate touch of Talanah’s feather-tipped brush.   
  
“Every time you wiggle like that,” Talanah began, a teasingly-threatening edge to her voice. “I’ll just have to restart.”   
  
“Okay, okay!” Aloy snickered, trying to compose herself. “I’ll behave!”   
  
“Hopefully not _too_ well,” Talanah breathed, her smirk filling Aloy’s head with all manner of racy thoughts. “Now let’s see if we can finish this before the ceremony…”   
  
As gently as she could, she applied her bride-to-be’s makeup. Aloy whined softly, squeezing her eyes shut tight and pursing her lips to keep from laughing or moving too much. Before long, and in spite of her barely-suppressed giggles, Aloy’s face was decorated as if with the outstretched wings of a beautiful, blue bird. With a flick of her wrist, Talanah applied a final bit of paint to Aloy’s forehead, right between her eyes.   
  
“There!” Talanah sighed. “All finished, no thanks to all that complaining!”   
  
Aloy couldn’t help but stick her tongue out at Talanah’s remark. The Sunhawk snorted back a laugh, though her playful mirth was soon replaced by a gentle awe at the sight of her betrothed. She gasped softly as Aloy’s gorgeous, green eyes, framed now by sky-blue wings, slowly opened. The reality of the situation was beginning to sink in, Talanah realized, her heart thumping away in her chest. This woman, almost otherworldly in her beauty, was to be her _wife._ The thought was almost overwhelming, and Talanah found herself placing her hand over her mouth, her lips curling into a wide smile as she stared into Aloy’s eyes.   
  
“What is it?” Aloy asked, cocking her head. “Did you miss a spot?”   
  
The Nora woman suddenly seemed too small for her wedding robes. Cloaked in silky, semi transparent golds, blues, and whites, Aloy’s hooded face seemed ready to disappear at a moment’s notice beneath her opulent clothing. Talanah reached out, cupping her fiance’s face in her palm, her fingers fumbling around a braid of Aloy’s fiery-red hair. She let her hand slide gently around the back of Aloy’s head, holding her lest she _did_ disappear, and leaned toward her.   
  
Aloy let her eyes close, sighing softly against Talanah’s lips as her lover kissed her. For a few moments, the two basked in a calm, shared silence, broken only by soft breaths and the ever so subtle brush of Talanah’s fingertips across Aloy’s cheek.   
  
“What was that for?” Aloy whispered dreamily, her eyelids slowly fluttering open after Talanah broke the kiss.   
  
“For being so beautiful,” Talanah teased.   
  
Aloy blushed, her freckled cheeks taking on a delicate pink glow beneath the newly-painted pattern decorating them. Beneath her silk dress, it was plain to see that she was becoming excited. Her ceremonial clothing did little to hide her slowly-growing erection. Talanah took note, smirking as she placed her hand on Aloy’s knee.   
  
“I hope you don’t get _too_ excited,” she remarked. “At least, not until _after_ the ceremony…”   
  
“I can’t help it,” Aloy giggled, her hand sliding over top of Talanah’s. “Not when I’m with you…”   
  
Now it was Talanah’s turn to blush. She managed to keep her body under control a bit better than her fiance, however. Beneath her silken robes, gold and pink as the setting sun, her member twitched once, but stirred no more. She leaned in and planted a quick, gentle kiss on Aloy’s forehead.   
  
“Come on,” Talanah said, taking Aloy’s hand and pulling her to her feet. “I think the procession is about to arrive…”   
  
\---   
  
The procession to the Temple of the Sun was breathtaking, even to Talanah. The Sunhawk had never seen her city so wonderfully adorned. Carja and Nora banners alike fluttered in the breeze, trimmed with gold which shimmered in the evening sun. Cheering celebrants led the betrothed through the streets, laughing as they scattered flowers at their feet. Aloy was positively beaming, and seemed ready to dance away from her fiance and into the crowd at a moment’s notice. Talanah couldn’t help but smile at the thought. It filled her with happiness to see her beloved so enchanted by all the festivities.   
  
The ceremony itself was set against the golden-red rays of the setting sun. Aloy and Talanah joined hands, their bodies haloed in the slowly-fading light, and shared their first kiss as wives. Not even the cheers of the gathered onlookers could pull them from their reverie. They were lost in each other, and as their lips locked and their tongues tangled, they couldn’t help but indulge themselves for just a bit longer than they might have meant to. It was, after all, _their_ wedding…   
  
\---   
  
Aloy and Talanah stumbled through the threshold of their room, tripping over each other as they staggered toward the bed. The newlywed pair had barely been able to keep their hands off of eachother since the ceremony. They had behaved all through the afterparty, polite as could be while they entertained their guests, shared chaste stories of their time together, and danced as best they could.   
  
Aloy didn’t have the most incredible sense of rhythm, it turned out.   
  
Now that they were home, though, there was _nothing_ stopping the lovers from consummating their union. Aloy clutched Talanah tightly against her body, pushing her tongue into her wife’s mouth. Talanah moaned hungrily against Aloy’s lips, her hands trailing across her new bride’s silken robes. She grabbed Aloy’s behind, squeezing her soft, plush cheeks. Her reward was a soft, muffled squeak from Aloy, who reciprocated by sneaking her hand between Talanah’s thighs to grope her quickly-rising bulge.   
  
“ _Ah…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Talanah’s breath left her lips in the softest of gasps. Aloy caressed her member through her thin, soft clothing, rubbing and stroking as she stole countless little kisses. Talanah’s quivering lips parted, and panted breathlessly, clinging to Aloy’s butt with shaky fingers that couldn’t seem to stay put. She toyed with her wife’s behind, reaching further down to stroke her full, heavy balls through her silks.   
  
Aloy couldn’t help but moan, shuddering under Talanah’s gentle touch. Her cock jumped between her thighs, eagerly springing to attention and tenting her robes. Her arousal did not go unnoticed by her lover. Talanah smirked at Aloy, biting her lip as she took in the sight of the Nora’s barely-cloaked erection. She shifted her attention, letting her hands glide playfully across the mounds of Aloy’s bottom, leaving one behind while the other circled around her waist. Talanah’s fingers brushed past Aloy’s hips, down her pubic mound, and over her thighs, teasing a path closer and closer toward her big, needy cock with each circuit.   
  
Aloy was putty in Talanah’s hand now, and the Sunhawk knew it. Aloy’s eyelids fluttered closed, and her lips parted in a shaky, eager moan. Her body trembled and her knees quivered, her legs threatening to give out beneath her as her wife felt her up. Talanah’s fingers wrapped around Aloy’s silk-cloaked shaft, and she began to stroke, gently teasing the Nora’s member through her robes. She couldn’t help but continue playing with Aloy’s backside, either. Her finger slowly circled Aloy’s tight little pucker, brushing around and around the ring of her anus. Her movements were delicate, barely enough to even register to the Nora’s senses. It was that softness, her teasing, playful, gentle touch which pushed Aloy to her limits.   
  
“ _T- Talanah!”_ Aloy gasped desperately. “My Sunshine, _please…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Her knees were giving out now. Talanah leaned in for another kiss, gently guiding her backwards toward the edge of the bed. She toppled onto her rear, squeaking softly as she landed, followed shortly by Talanah. The Carja crawled over top of Aloy, straddling her waist, rolling her hips, grinding her stiff cock against her wife’s.   
  
“ _I want you_ ,” Aloy whispered softly, her voice shaky with lust.   
  
Her freckled cheeks glowing with an intense blush, Aloy chewed her lip, wiggling her hips beneath Talanah in an attempt to hurry her bride along. Talanah smirked, lifted herself off of Aloy for just a moment, and suddenly hiked the Nora’s robe up, baring her lower body. Aloy’s cock stood stiff and upright, pulsing gently as a trickle of pre-cum leaked from its pink tip. Around the base, a beautifully-crafted gold ring was affixed, studded with precious gems and engraved with Talanah’s name.   
  
Talanah lifted her own robe, blushing almost as hard as Aloy as her own shaft was exposed. Noticeably smaller than her wife’s, Talanah’s cock made up in elegance what it lacked in length. Slim, smooth, and well-shaped, like its owner, Talanah’s member stood hard against a gold band to match Aloy’s. A bead of arousal swelled from the brownish glans, quivering for a moment at the very tip before rolling down the shaft. Talanah gripped her sex firmly in her hand, chewing her lip as she squeezed another dollop of pre out of herself.   
  
“Our first time as a married couple,” Talanah remarked dreamily. “I could never have imagined my wife would be so gorgeous…”   
  
She leaned down, scooting forward slightly to sandwich Aloy’s shaft between her cheeks. She locked lips with the Nora, moaning softly. The pair indulged in a brief, deep kiss, their tongues brushing against each other for just a moment before breaking away. Talanah caressed Aloy’s cheek, her fingers tracing along her wife’s freckles as she rolled her hips, grinding against her bride’s cock.   
  
“My sweet, wonderful Brave,” Talanah purred. “This has been the most amazing day of my life…”   
  
“Why let it end with the sunset?” Aloy asked, a teasing edge to her voice. “There’s plenty of moonlight to burn, my Sunshine…”   
  
Talanah’s lips curled into a mischievous grin. Wiggling her lower body, she toyed with Aloy’s shaft for a brief moment longer before finally raising her hips. Grabbing hold of Aloy’s cock with one hand, Talanah leaned over, fumbling in the dim light for a vial beside the bed. She uncorked it and poured a generous amount of the liquid inside over Aloy’s member.   
  
Aloy gasped softly as the pleasantly-warm fluid dribbled over her cock. Talanah stroked her, smearing the slippery lubricant all over, her hand gliding skillfully up and down. The Sunhawk’s thumb circled Aloy’s glans, teasing her foreskin back and forth to apply as much lube as she could manage. Once her lover’s shaft was liberally coated, Talanah brought her hand between her own thighs, sighing shakily as she ran her wet finger around her tight hole. She applied what she could to her ring, then slipped her finger inside, gasping sharply as her digit plunged in, sliding effortlessly down to the knuckle. She pulled the finger out, her snugly-puckered anus twitching slightly as it was made ready for her wife’s shaft.   
  
Talanah slowly lowered her hips, the color draining from her lower lip as she bit down. Her own cock twitched excitedly as she felt the tip of Aloy’s kiss her O-ring. The pressure against her anus increased steadily as her hips continued downward. She watched Aloy’s chest swell and fall shakily with each breath, her nipples straining against the sheer silk of her clothing. The Nora’s lips parted in a soft, silent moan, her breath escaping in what amounted to little more than a whimper.   
  
Talanah gasped sharply as she was penetrated. She shuddered as the first few inches of Aloy’s thick member slipped inside, gliding past the tight muscles of her sphincter. It was rare for her to be on the receiving end of such a coupling, and this sort of thing was usually reserved for very special occasions. What better excuse than her wedding night to give her lover a little treat?   
  
Down, down, down, Talanah slowly sank onto Aloy’s cock. Her breaths grew shakier and shallower by the moment, and her hand rose to clutch her robe to her chest, as if to still the beating of her heart. She rolled her hips, gradually working her way down onto Aloy’s shaft. Inch by inch, her wife’s thick, hard member was swallowed up by her tight little behind until, finally, she could feel the cold touch of the gold ring around the base. Talanah shivered, letting out a small squeak in surprise as her ring flexed in response to the chilly metal it had just come in contact with.   
  
“So… _big!”_ Talanah gasped. “ _Mmmfff…_ You’re filling me…”   
  
Aloy placed her hands on Talanah’s waist. The Sunhawk rested her own hands on top of her wife’s, caressing the Nora’s hands. It took a few moments to adjust to the feeling of having Aloy buried inside of her. The tightness was something she wasn’t entirely used to just yet, but it wasn’t unpleasant in the slightest. The fullness, the gently-throbbing, probing, invasive fullness in her behind made Talanah’s heart flutter with excitement. The fact that it was _Aloy_ inside of her, the fact that it was _Aloy_ she was pleasuring with her body was more than enough to coax Talanah forward.   
  
“ _Ooohhh, my Sunshine,”_ Aloy moaned softly. “You’re so tight…”   
  
Aloy felt herself pulsing inside of Talanah. She could feel Talanah’s inner walls gently squeezing and tensing around her, massaging her twitching shaft. Her balls, full, heavy, and pulsing with need, rested snugly beneath Talanah’s firm bottom. She was eager to begin, and, her green eyes shimmering with mischievous delight, she slid a hand over to Talanah’s cock to speed things along.   
  
Talanah let out a low, lusty moan at Aloy’s touch. The Nora’s fingers danced gingerly along the underside of her erect shaft, gently gliding toward the tip. The brief, teasing caress was a silent promise of pleasures to come, if Talanah could earn such a reward. She didn’t need to be told how desperately Aloy wanted her. With one last, shaky gasp, she leaned forward, slowly raising her hips.   
  
“ _Aaahhh…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Aloy leaned her head back, sighing lustily as she felt Talanah’s ass sliding along her shaft. Her wife’s tight passage continued to flex, its inner walls squeezing as if to milk her. That much wasn’t far from the truth. Talanah could hardly wait for Aloy to unload inside. It took all the restraint she could muster to keep from pushing her Brave to completion too quickly. She was certainly capable of coaxing a premature orgasm out of Aloy, but she wanted this night to last. There would be _plenty_ of time for fun and teasing to come. Right now, she just wanted her wife to feel good.   
  
Talanah started to roll her hips, thrusting tenderly against Aloy, her own cock bouncing gently as her lover’s slid in and out of her snugly-filled hole. Aloy moaned and gasped along with her wife. She clutched her hips, her fingers sinking into the skin of Talanah’s trim, toned midsection. Her hand, once again, made its way to Talanah’s member, steadying it as its owner rode her.   
  
Aloy’s fingertips slipped along the underside of Talanah’s shaft. Her fingers curled to tease the tip, stroking the pink-brown glans. She could feel Talanah’s warm, slippery arousal leaking out, dribbling from her cockhead and running over her fingertips as it pumped steadily out. Aloy’s hand was getting wetter and wetter with Talanah’s leaking pre-cum. She wrapped her fingers around her lover’s cock, drawing a sharp, shaky gasp out of the Sunhawk, and started stroking, moving her hand in tandem with the thrusts of Talanah’s hips.   
  
“ _Nnnaaahhh…_ I- I feel it,” Talanah moaned breathlessly. “I c- can feel you inside me, my Brave…”   
  
She placed her hand on her stomach, gingerly caressing her belly just above her mons. She felt Aloy’s member plunging deep inside, only to slide back out over and over again. The sensation was enough to drive her to intensify her rhythm. She picked up the pace, riding Aloy faster, bouncing in earnest on her cock now. Talanah’s mouth was fixed open now, her lips parted in a dreamy, husky moan. Her breaths were little more than shallow gasps. Her modest chest swelled frantically with each whimper, moan, gasp, and cry issued from her lips. Her body was aquiver. Her toes curled. Her hands shook. Heat, pressure, and wonderful, incredible emotion surged up suddenly from within, boiling over with such intensity and speed that she couldn’t hope to stop it.   
  
“ _A- ALOY!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Talanah managed only to cry her lover’s name as she succumbed to climax. She dropped her hips, gasping and moaning as she hilted herself on Aloy’s cock. Her shaft throbbed in her and her Brave’s hands, pulsing desperately as hot cum squirted out. Thin, sticky ropes of semen burst forth, spraying all over Aloy’s silk-clad chest, splattering across her body in messy, wet strands.   
  
Aloy was already teetering on the brink when Talanah started to cum. Her excitement had been manageable up until now, but once her Sunshine reached orgasm, the Nora found it impossible to hold back. She slurred her wife’s name, her lips quivering as her breath came out in a fluctuant, shuddery gasp. She squeezed Talanah’s hands, the pair’s fingers entwining, lacing together as they shared the glow of a simultaneous climax.   
  
Aloy whimpered as pleasure overtook her. The rhythmic, powerful clenching of Talanah’s pucker around her cock coaxed her right over the edge. Milked to completion by Talanah’s orgasmic contractions, Aloy erupted inside her wife. Her shaft swelled, pulsing and twitching as her load spilled out. She cried out, gasping and moaning as she poured her love into Talanah. Thick, sticky semen leaked out of the Sunhawk’s still-twitching anus, bubbling out around Aloy’s cockring and running over her flexed balls.   
  
Finally, it was over. The pair collapsed into each other’s arms, tangled together in a mess of sweat, semen, silk, and sheets. Their labored breathing slowed gradually as they lay on their sides, staring into each other’s eyes, their hands clasped together while they basked in their afterglow. Talanah was the first to move, bringing her lips to Aloy’s for a deep, passionate kiss.   
  
Aloy moaned happily. The taste of Talanah on her lips was the perfect end to the consummation of their union. Her lover’s sweetness seemed all the more amazing tonight. She savored her for as long as she could, whimpering softly once the kiss had ended. She smiled warmly at Talanah, who returned her gaze with a soft, dreamy look, her golden-brown eyes glowing with a singular, ethereal glow in the moonlight.   
  
“I love you,” Aloy whispered.   
  
“I love _you_ ,” Talanah repeated to her wife.   
  
Nothing more needed to be said tonight. The pair stayed like that, basking in the wonderful, peaceful quiet, bathed in pale-blue moonlight until they felt sleep overcoming them. Aloy turned over and snuggled up against Talanah, sighing contently as her wife slung her arm around her midsection, hugging her tight. They slept soundly, drained and spent from the day’s excitement, dreaming of one another all through the night, excited and eager to learn what their new life together would bring…   
  
\---   
  
“You’re sure this is… _safe?”_ _  
_ _  
_ Aloy raised an eyebrow at the tiny vial pinched between Talanah’s thumb and forefinger. The Sunhawk chuckled and rested her free hand on her wife’s shoulder.   
  
“If it wasn’t,” she said. “Do you think I would have agreed to try it with you?”   
  
Aloy blushed slightly. It _had_ been her suggestion, after all, to give this a try. She had seen another couple at the bathhouse she and Talanah frequented acting, for lack of a better word, _strange._ They couldn’t seem to keep their hands off of each other, and each touch was met with a shameless, desperate moan from the recipient. Talanah had explained that they were under the effects of a well-known Carja drug. The psychoactive substance was supposed to heighten one’s senses, leaving them lightheaded and susceptible to overstimulation while inducing a dreamlike state. The Sunhawk had never tried it herself, but the idea of indulging Aloy’s curiosity together in a safe environment was too much to pass up, so she purchased a small dose and brought it home to her wife.   
  
“I’m just a little nervous, I guess,” Aloy admitted. “I’ve never done anything like this before…”   
  
“Neither have I,” Talanah began, and excited trill in her tone. “But I can promise, we have _nothing_ to worry about… Today is all about enjoying ourselves.”   
  
She pulled her tea kettle from the fire it sat steaming above and removed the lid. Uncorking the tiny vial in her hand, she upended it, watching intently as a single drop of colorless liquid fell from the glass and into the tea, disappearing with a ripple. She stirred the drink thoroughly, making certain the drug had been mixed properly before pouring out two small cups.   
  
“Remember,” Talanah said softly, taking Aloy’s hand. “We’re safe, we’re together, and that’s all that matters…”   
  
Aloy smiled, reassured by her wife’s gentle touch and soft words. She held her cup to Talanah’s lips, closing her eyes and accepting the cup her wife offered her. There was nothing out of the ordinary with the tea. It tasted bittersweet and had a perfectly normal, cloudy-brown color. Dregs of tea leaves swirled around the bottom of the cup, spinning and spinning with no end in sight. The liquid itself shimmered and rippled, the surface distorting slightly before settling, as if it were a skin stretched taut over a drum.   
  
“Wh-,”   
  
Aloy gasped softly, blinking away her initial confusion at how quickly the drug had begun to take effect. Talanah shared her wife’s awestruck expression, her eyes wide with excitement as she and Aloy took in the sight of their home changing before their very eyes. Everything seemed somehow brighter, glowing with its own soft, shimmering luminosity. The light filtering in through the open windows fell in rainbow-hued rays across the dancing, wavy scenery. It was as though everything had been submerged beneath the surface of a shallow pool, left to ripple and sway in distorted, prismatic light.   
  
“I- I feel… _Wow!”_   
  
Aloy felt her heartbeat quickening. She brought her hand to her chest, gasping at the fast-paced pounding she was met with. She felt her nipples stiffen, gooseflesh dotting her skin at just the gentle brush of her own fingers against her bosom. She shivered, a soft, shaky breath escaping her lips.   
  
Talanah, likewise, was enraptured by her newly-heightened senses and the transformation of the scenery around her. She let out a soft laugh, staring in disbelief at the amazing sights. Aloy, above all else, looked stunningly beautiful. The light from the window behind her framed her with an auroric, almost angelic beauty. With her soft lips parted in amazement, she stared back at Talanah, awestruck by the swirling rush of sensation overcoming her.   
  
“This is _astonishing,”_ Talanah gasped. “Just when I thought you couldn’t get any more beautiful…”   
  
She stumbled forward, giggling softly as she crawled on all fours toward Aloy. She reached out a shaky hand, caressing her wife’s face, gasping at the way her fingers seemed to manipulate the light, sending little ripples through the air as she moved. She leaned in, closing her eyes and locking lips with Aloy, who moaned eagerly as she toppled onto her back.   
  
Talanah was on top of Aloy before either could so much as think of what was supposed to come next. Their cocks were hard already, throbbing against each other, pulsing with need as fresh, hot pre-cum gushed from their tips. Each touch was Nirvana. Each brush of a fingertip, each playful nibble, each lusty drag of tongue against flesh was paradise to the two lovers. They rolled across their cushioned floor, wrapped in each other’s arms, moaning, gasping, whimpering as, piece by piece, they pulled one another’s clothing off. Before long, they were nude, locked together, their tongues entangled and their fingers entwined, their cocks rubbing together, leaking arousal and begging to be touched.   
  
“ _Ahh… Aloy,”_ Talanah breathed, pausing to playfully nip at her wife’s earlobe. “C- Can we try something?”   
  
Aloy let her tongue drag down Talanah’s neck. Her eyes were glazed with lust, and her breaths left her lips in steamy clouds of mist. She took a moment to kiss and suck at Talanah’s skin before replying.   
  
“ _Anything,”_ she gasped, her tongue lolling out the corner of her mouth. “I- I already feel… _so_ amazing…”   
  
She was giddy with the warm, tingling sensation coursing through her body. Dazzled by the lights dancing all around her, she was eager to partake in whatever it was Talanah had in mind. Her wife managed to gently untangle the pair, roll onto her stomach, and shakily kneel, her behind swaying enticingly toward Aloy. Her cock, stiff and dripping wet, was squeezed between her thighs, throbbing slightly. Her balls were tight, visibly pulsing as she presented herself to Aloy.   
  
“Will you use your mouth?” Talanah asked, unable to contain the excitement in her voice. “I want to feel your tongue… Will you make me cum like this?”   
  
Aloy moaned eagerly, hurrying to take her place behind Talanah. She caressed her wife’s tight behind, her hands roaming over her skin, her fingers brushing around and around the ring of her tight little pucker. Talanah was already panting, overcome by pleasure. Every touch from Aloy was amplified, turned into an ecstatic, electrifying impulse by the mind-altering drug she had taken. Her vision swam, spinning with light and color as she doubled over face-down. She squealed into a pillow, her body tensing with excitement and anticipation at the feeling of Aloy’s hands spreading her bottom.   
  
Aloy bit her lip, her eyes gleaming at the sight of Talanah’s spread rear. She was practically salivating with excitement, shuddering giddily and suppressing a playful, mischievous giggle. Talanah’s hole, a tight little pinkish-brown ring, was stretched taut by Aloy’s thumbs. It twitched and flexed ever so slightly, opening just enough for Aloy to get a glimpse at what awaited her. Just beneath, the smooth skin of her perineum, dotted lightly with sweat, bristled with tiny little goosebumps. Aloy’s gaze trailed down that path, coming to a rest on her wife’s balls.   
  
Talanah’s pouch was tight and smooth. The skin seemed almost to breathe as her balls pulsed, gently throbbing, churning, flexing as if to beg Aloy for attention. The Nora was all too eager to give that attention. She leaned in, eyes closed, tongue hanging limp out of her lips, and gave Talanah’s balls a lick. Both women moaned, _loud_ . Aloy’s voice was muffled by Talanah’s balls, however, as she pressed her lips against the smooth orbs. She sucked and licked, drooling all over as she gave her wife’s purse a long, sloppy kiss.   
  
“ _Naaahhh… Aloy…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Talanah’s voice left her lips in a low, dreamy gasp. She could feel the Nora’s tongue sliding all over her balls and around the base of her cock, exploring in ways she never had before. Aloy moaned quietly, savoring the salty taste of her lover’s skin as her tongue worked its way further down, teasing a path across the underside of Talanah’s shaft.   
  
Aloy kissed her way down, stopping only once she had reached Talanah’s tip. She paused to wonder at the brownish-pink crown of her wife’s cock, sighing in gentle, quiet awe at the sight of pre-cum leaking out. The clear fluid seemed to take on the rainbow hue of all the light it caught. It sparkled before Aloy’s eyes, dazzling and tantalizing as it quivered, threatening to drip away at any moment. Aloy couldn’t bear to see it go to waste before she learned what it tasted like. She darted in, her tongue outstretched, and caught the sparkling little bead of arousal, wrapping her lips around Talanah’s tip at the same time.   
  
“ _Oh!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Talanah squeaked sharply, her vision going white for a moment as her cockhead was sealed away between Aloy’s lips. The Nora moaned, her voice low and husky, her eyes half-lidded with lust as her tongue ran circles around the Sunhawk’s glans. Fresh, warm, salty-sweetness filled Aloy’s mouth, dribbling freely from the sensitive crown of Talanah’s member. She had never tasted anything so incredible. It was enough to make her shiver, trembling as her own cock jumped, spewing a thick rope of pre-cum onto the floor. Her shaft pulsed and twitched, desperate for the same adoration she was showing Talanah’s. That could wait, however. Now, Aloy wanted only to please her wife.   
  
“Oh, _Aloy,”_ Talanah gasped, her fingers curling around the pillow beneath her chin. “By the _Sun,_ Aloy…”   
  
Aloy’s tongue dragged a path all the way back up Talanah’s shaft. She paused for just a moment, her nose buried between her wife’s balls. She peppered her cock with kisses, stealing a quick little sniff as she did. A gasp escaped her lips, and a shudder went down her spine as the smell of sex flooded her nostrils. Stars seemed to dance before her eyes as lust coursed unchecked through her body. She couldn’t stand waiting now. She wanted to love every inch of Talanah’s needy body. She wanted to kiss and lick her wife to climax. She wanted to _worship_ her.   
  
Talanah cried out, desperately clutching the pillow she rested on. Aloy’s lips rested on the ring of her anus now, her Nora lover’s tongue circling slowly, teasing its way around and around. Aloy gave Talanah’s behind a gentle squeeze, moaning softly against her pucker as she lapped at her wife’s bottom. She could feel every little twitch. Her tongue prodded, pushing harder and harder against the tight ring before it. Talanah whimpered, gasping for breath as white-hot pleasure exploded from deep inside.   
  
Aloy’s tongue had penetrated Talanah. Her eyelids fluttered closed, and a heavy moan escaped her lips, only to be muffled against the Sunhawk’s ass. She slurped and sucked, drooling as she ran her tongue around, swishing the wet, drug-numbed muscle in circles inside of Talanah. Saliva ran down Talanah’s backside, dribbling over her balls and slowly making its way down her shaft. She could only gasp and shiver in ecstasy now. Reduced to a quivering, mewling mess by her wife’s probing tongue, Talanah panted heavily, her breaths swelling rhythmically until, in a crescendo of heat, pressure, and wonderful, new sensation, she found release.   
  
Talanah cried out, her body tensing hard as she reached orgasm. Aloy squeaked softly, surprised at how tightly her wife’s pucker clenched around her tongue. She spared a hand to caress her lover’s cock as it began pulsing, gently squeezing and stroking, milking Talanah’s load out onto the floor beneath her knees. Talanah gasped and shuddered, nearly curling into a ball under the sheer, overwhelming pleasure of her climax. It was too much to bear, elevated all the more by the heightened state of drug-induced arousal she was in. She crumpled beneath Aloy, shivering desperately, only barely managing to beg for a reprieve.   
  
“ _S- Sto-o-o-p!”_ Talanah whimpered. “ _St- Stop… Stop… Aaahhh…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Aloy gently eased Talanah onto the floor, stroking her hair as she endured the remainder of her orgasm. The Sunhawk groaned quietly, reflexively bucking her hips to squirt the last of her semen out, shivering violently as she lay on her side. Her toes curled, her lips parted in one last, desperate cry, and a final spurt of cum escaped her tip, splattering into the sticky, white pool she had just pumped out. She panted heavily, gasping for breath as she stared at the wall, her spinning, kaleidoscopic vision finally beginning to calm down just a bit.   
  
“ _Wow,”_ Talanah gasped. “I… I’ve never… That was…”   
  
“Was it good?” Aloy asked almost coyly, her mind still abuzz under the drug’s dizzying influence.   
  
“ _I_ _ndescribable,”_ her wife muttered in response. “Give me just a moment… I want to show you, too…”   
  
The pair took a few precious moments to rest, although the sexual stupor they found themselves in left Talanah with little time to catch her breath. Instead, she practically threw herself into Aloy’s arms, locking lips with her, sucking her tongue, running her hands down her back to grope her rear. Talanah couldn’t help but moan against Aloy’s lips, quietly marveling at the softness of her wife’s behind. She composed herself, though, and pulled back sooner than she might have liked to break the kiss.   
  
“Lie down,” she ordered gently. “I want to make you feel good…”   
  
Aloy did as she was told, biting her lip as she reclined on the spread of cushions and blankets beneath her. Talanah’s hands were quick to find her thighs, brushing, squeezing, teasing the freckled skin as they worked their way higher and higher. Aloy could only gasp, shivering as she leaned all the way back, staring awestruck at the spinning, shimmering ceiling once her wife’s hands cupped her balls.   
  
Talanah was certain she would never get over the wonder she felt at the weight of Aloy’s balls. She pondered whether _all_ Nora were so well-endowed. The thought of a group of Braves, led by Aloy, taking her and using her for their pleasure was enough to cause Talanah’s spent, flaccid member to twitch. She gently caressed Aloy’s pouch, her hands sliding up her shaft to stroke as she lowered herself, lying prone between Aloy’s legs.   
  
“ _Ah… O- Oh… Talanah…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Aloy’s voice was little more than a low, breathy gasp. Her chest heaved as she shuddered, clutching at her breast with one hand while the other tightly gripped the blanket beneath her. Talanah’s head was buried between the Nora’s thighs, her tongue already hard at work worshipping her balls while she stroked her cock and fingered her rear.   
  
Talanah sucked on Aloy’s balls, moaning as she nuzzled her lover’s big, fat pouch. Her head was spinning as she came down from her high, dizzy from the sweaty, potent scent of Aloy’s sex. She licked and kissed her way down, pulling her finger from Aloy’s twitching O-ring to lift her balls. It took a single, brief brush from her tongue to draw a desperate cry out of her wife.   
  
“ _Ahhh! Th- That’s- Oh, Sunshine!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Aloy whimpered as Talanah’s tongue entered her. She writhed under her lover’s tender ministrations, squirming, gasping, tweaking her nipple. Color, light, and sensation exploded, spinning and pulsing all around her as she took in the shocking, powerful, new experience her wife was giving her. She could barely think, overwhelmed by the raw intensity of the pleasure washing over her. Talanah’s tongue swirled around and around, twisting as it probed inside of her anus. It plunged in and out, fucking her, milking her.   
  
Talanah stroked and squeezed, working Aloy’s cock with her skilled hand as she ate her out. She moaned against her wife’s flexing ring, eager to coax an orgasm out of her. She could feel pre-cum leaking over her fingers, lubricating her hand. It became easier and easier to stroke Aloy off, and before long, her hand was gliding effortlessly up and down, drawing squeaks and moans out of the Nora.   
  
“I- I can’t- _Ooohhh, Talanah!”_ Aloy gasped, rolling her hips. “ _I’m cumming!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Aloy shuddered, her vision pulsing with dazzling, prismatic light as she came. She squirted her semen all over her belly, splattering her toned midsection with hot, white ropes. Her load was thick and heavy, and gushed from her tip in big, fat strands. Each shot was like its own orgasm. Aloy had never felt such pleasure before. It was more than she could take. As Talanah stroked her cock and probed her butt with her tongue, Aloy desperately clutched at her chest, squeezing her modest breast as if hoping her grip would anchor her in place.   
  
“ _T- Too m- m-u-u-uch!”_ Aloy squealed.   
  
Talanah stopped, pulling her tongue free of her shivering wife’s anus. She released Aloy’s cock, letting it spew the very last of its seed onto its owner’s stomach. Aloy’s hips twitched, lifting off of the floor and falling back down. Her body felt heavy as she stared, spent, limp, and dazed, at the ceiling.   
  
“ _Amazing,”_ Aloy managed to mutter after catching her breath. “I’ve… never… felt something… _sooo_ amazing before…”   
  
She laughed weakly, her high finally beginning to fade. A heavy, contented sigh escaped her lips as she basked in the afterglow of her practically-metaphysical climax. She smiled dumbly, thoroughly exhausted, as Talanah cuddled up next to her, draping a blanket over their bodies.   
  
“We shouldn’t make a habit of this,” the Sunhawk warned. “It was _great,_ but… maybe just for special occasions?”   
  
Aloy grinned, playfully nuzzling her nose against her wife’s.   
  
“Only if I can still lick your butt whenever I want,” she teased.   
  
Talanah smirked, planting a quick kiss on Aloy’s forehead.   
  
“You’ve got a deal, my naughty little Brave…”   
  
\---   
  
The remainder of the day had slipped away from the newlyweds, and the night was soon to follow. Before they knew it, they were stirring, groggy, sore, and sweaty, under the rays of the newly-risen morning sun. Their initial embarrassment at having slept for so long ebbed, however, once they had gotten up. At the forefront of their minds right now was the aching desire they felt for the warmth of a nice, long, relaxing bath. After hastily cleaning up yesterday’s mess as best they could, the pair hurried along to the public bathhouse, hoping for a spot in a yet-unoccupied tub.   
  
By the time they had stowed their clothes and wrapped their nude bodies in towels, however, the bathhouse had nearly filled. Carja lounged in the steaming water, chatting and laughing amongst themselves as Aloy and Talanah worked their way through the crowds, searching for an open tub. They were met, for the most part, either with closed curtains or with pools filled with Carja women eyeing up Aloy, imagining what she might look like beneath her towel. The couple was about to give up their search when, peeking out from a partially-drawn curtain, a bather gasped at the sight of the Brave and the Sunhawk.   
  
“Aloy!” she called excitedly. “Talanah! It’s been too long!”   
  
A woman stepped out from behind the curtain, holding a towel loosely over the front of her body. Her sun-kissed skin, tanned dark by long hours under the Meridian sun, was glistening with wetness. Beads of water dripped from her body, and wispy puffs of steam rose from her skin. Her long hair, originally black, had been dyed a deep red, and hung over her shoulders in dripping-wet strands. Aloy couldn’t help but notice that she didn’t mind not covering up completely, and that the towel she half-held in front of her nude body was more of a formality than a practical covering. One of her breasts was bare, the firm little mound, nipple and all, exposed for the Nora to see. Aloy averted her gaze downward, trying not to be caught staring, only for her eyes to trace a path over the woman’s finely-toned midsection. She turned her head completely after a moment, blushing profusely.   
  
“Tufanah!” Talanah gasped. “How wonderful to see you again!”   
  
“H- Have you made it into the Lodge yet?” Aloy asked, hoping none of the awkward tension she felt carried over into her tone.   
  
Tufanah, who Aloy had known as an aspiring huntress of the Carja Hunters Lodge, replied with a giddy smile, her dark eyes flashing with glee.   
  
“I’ve been taken on as a Thrush!” she beamed. “Oh, I can’t _believe_ Talanah hasn’t told you yet! I hope I’m not spoiling a surprise, but I just can’t help myself!”   
  
She pulled the curtain open, revealing an empty, gently-bubbling tub of water. A sweet scent wafted out over Aloy and Talanah, and the pair couldn’t help but peek longingly inside.   
  
“I’m the only one in here,” Tufanah said. “We can share and catch up if you’d like to!”   
  
Aloy and Talanah agreed, grateful for a chance to soak in a tub that wasn’t overcrowded. They slipped behind the curtain, which Tufanah drew behind her before returning to her warm little pool with a soft sigh. Aloy and Talanah followed close behind, sitting beside each other in the steamy, sudsy tub.   
  
“This is wonderful,” Tufanah remarked. “I hardly expected to run into the two of you any time soon!”   
  
“It’s great to see you again,” Aloy said a bit meekly.   
  
The Nora couldn’t seem to look Tufanah in the eye. Her gaze kept, of its own accord, sneaking downward. She found herself trying to steal quick little peeks beneath the soapy surface of the water, curious as to what the Thrush looked like below the waist. She was quick to banish the thought, though she was unable to keep herself from blushing. Talanah seemed to take notice, shooting Aloy a quick, questioning glance, which turned in short order into a smirk.   
  
“Congratulations on your appointment to the Lodge,” Talanah said in a coy tone. “I suppose I _should_ have congratulated you and the other Thrushes myself… Forgive me, but life has been _quite_ hectic lately…”   
  
Tufanah smiled warmly at the Sunhawk.   
  
“Please, don’t worry!” she said. “I had a hard enough time getting _into_ the Lodge… I can’t _imagine_ running it!”   
  
She gasped sharply, her eyes widening as she glanced between Aloy and Talanah.   
  
“ _By the SUN!”_ Tufanah exclaimed. “How could I forget?! Congratulations on your wedding! Oh, the ceremony was _so_ wonderful! I’m so happy for you!”   
  
She paused for a moment, chewing her lip as her smile faltered ever so slightly.   
  
“Such a beautiful couple…”   
  
Tufanah sighed softly, almost wistfully, trailing off after her final remark. Aloy saw the slight, fleeting sadness in her eyes, and the Nora understood exactly what she must have felt. During her time as Talanah’s Thrush, Tufanah had been there, pining for a spot in the Lodge and cheering her on the whole way. She and Aloy had become fast friends, and before long, it had become clear that Tufanah had feelings for the Brave. Aloy knew, though she had been far too shy at the time to reciprocate, and the two had remained friends, though there had been a palpable romantic tension between them for some while. Once Aloy and Talanah had become a couple, Tufanah’s advances had ceased, and she all but lost contact with Aloy, though not for lack of hoping for another chance with the ginger-haired beauty.   
  
Talanah squeezed Aloy’s hand beneath the water, giving her one more quick, sly glance before turning her attention back to Tufanah.   
  
“Thank you,” the Sunhawk said. “That means the world coming from such a promising young huntress!”   
  
Tufanah blushed at Talanah’s compliment. She and the couple spent much of the rest of their time together reminiscing on past hunts, though there were also plenty of stories shared by Aloy and Talanah regarding married life. Everything was, of course, kept proper and chaste, though Aloy couldn’t help but notice that Talanah tended to end many of her recountings with thinly-veiled innuendo and insinuations. She managed not to react _too_ overtly, she thought, busying herself by washing during the most risque of her wife’s tales.   
  
Almost before they had realized it, the trio found that it was time for them to part. Tufanah thanked Aloy and Talanah profusely for their company. It was clear that the Thrush had sorely needed some old friends to talk to, and Aloy had been glad to see her again. She found herself promising to meet up again before too long, and left after being wrapped up in a tight surprise hug by Tufanah. She blushed the whole way home, unable to dispel the encroaching thoughts the encounter had revived. Long-thought by Aloy to have been put to rest, her lingering feelings for Tufanah were suddenly flickering back to life.   
  
“So,” Talanah began, her voice dripping with playful mischief, as she and her wife entered their home. “How long have you liked her?”   
  
Aloy turned redder than Talanah thought possible. She stammered out something unintelligible at first, caught completely off-guard by her wife’s sudden question. She gathered herself after a moment, still wide-eyed with surprise and blushing intensely, to answer.   
  
“I- I haven’t- That was so _long_ ago,” Aloy squeaked. “A- And it was _before_ I met you, and we never _did_ anything, but I-,”   
  
“ _Shh, Aloy,”_ Talanah hushed softly, wrapping her arms around Aloy for a gentle hug. “I’m sorry, my Brave… I shouldn’t tease…”   
  
She twisted Aloy’s braids around her fingers, absentmindedly toying with her hair as she waited a short while for the initial shock of her question to wear off.   
  
“So… You’re not… _mad?”_ Aloy asked quietly.   
  
“Darling, of _course_ not,” Talanah replied. “In fact… I’m excited…”   
  
Aloy cocked her head, raising an eyebrow. She eyed her wife with curiosity, baffled at her meaning.   
  
“ _Excited?”_ she repeated. “About… _what?”_ _  
_ _  
_ Talanah’s lips curled into a smile, and a light blush crept onto her cheeks.   
  
“I’ve seen the way women look at you,” she began. “At _us…_ I can see the jealousy in their eyes. They see me with a _gorgeous_ Nora’s arm around my waist, and they all wish they could have you to themselves…”   
  
She brushed a stray lock of hair from Aloy’s face and stroked her cheek.   
  
“Lately, I’ve been thinking,” Talanah continued. “About what it might be like…”   
  
Aloy gasped softly.   
  
“You think about _me_ with… _other_ women?” she asked quietly.   
  
She wasn’t hurt by her wife’s confession. Aloy had never even considered the possibility that something like Talanah’s fantasy _existed._ Now that the idea had been presented to her, however, Aloy found herself, strangely enough, a bit intrigued at the thought. She couldn’t help but imagine Talanah kneeling at the edge of their bed, watching another woman claim her wife as her own right in front of her. She wondered what it might be like to watch Talanah gasp and whimper with want, stroking herself to completion, desperately craving something _just_ out of reach.   
  
“Oh, my,” Aloy muttered, her voice barely a whisper.   
  
She felt herself getting hard, her cock slowly swelling in spite of her efforts to keep it down. Her cheeks grew hot, and she bit her lip as lewd thoughts of fucking someone else right in front of her wife swirled through her mind.   
  
“I’ve… been meaning to ask,” Talanah began, a bit hesitant. “If- And _only_ if you’re okay with it… Maybe we could experiment sometime soon… I mean… by bringing another partner to bed…”   
  
“I… I think I might like that,” Aloy admitted, surprised at the answer that escaped her lips almost unbidden. “It sounds… _exciting.”_ _  
_ _  
_ Talanah kissed her wife’s cheek, hugging her a bit tighter. She could feel Aloy’s erection growing against her own, slowly rising as it began to throb with anticipation. She reached down, cupping the Nora’s balls in her hand.   
  
“Just think,” she breathed into Aloy’s ear. “My beautiful Nora bride… _ravaged_ right in front of me!”   
  
She shuddered, beginning to pant as Aloy kissed her neck.   
  
“I would be so helpless,” Talanah continued, her knees weak and her cock stiff. “Forced to watch while you’re taken from behind…”   
  
“Fucked until I _beg_ for it,” Aloy added, nipping at Talanah’s skin. “Until I can’t _bear_ the thought of taking _anything_ but _her_ cock ever again…”   
  
“ _Ahhh…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Talanah trembled as Aloy caressed her erection, her fingers dancing up the outline of the bulge in her clothes. She was thrilled that her wife was willing to give her suggestion a try. She had been preparing herself for an outright rejection, but now that the proposition was on the table, all that was left was to find a willing third party. Talanah knew _just_ who to ask.   
  
“I can talk to Tufanah tomorrow,” she whispered. “I could tell she still wants you…”   
  
“ _Mmm…_ Maybe we should give her what she wants,” Aloy agreed. “But for tonight…”   
  
“I’m _all_ yours,” Talanah gasped.   
  
The pair stumbled into their room, wrapped in each other’s arms, locked in a deep, fierce kiss. They tumbled onto their bed, moaning and gasping, their hearts racing with lust and excitement for what tomorrow would bring…   
  
\---   
  
It was still fairly early in the day when a knock came at the door. Aloy had slept in, too blissfully sleepy after her night with Talanah to bother getting up at a decent hour. She hurried to answer the door, wrapping herself in a light robe, neglecting to even attempt to fix her messy, frazzled hair. The door swung open to reveal Tufanah standing idly outside, bashfully kicking at the ground as she waited for an answer.   
  
“Tufanah?” Aloy asked, a bit groggy.   
  
“Good morning, Aloy,” Tufanah said, her usually-upbeat tone replaced by shyness. “Can I come in?”   
  
“Of course,” Aloy replied, slightly taken aback by her friend’s arrival. “Come right in. I’ll get some tea going.”   
  
She managed, she thought, to will herself into not blushing, but the heat creeping up beneath the freckled skin of her cheeks made her second-guess. She hurried to heat the kettle and set a place at the table for Tufanah, who was sure to thank her each step of the way. The tension from yesterday, that same creeping awkwardness, had returned, and was hanging thick in the air. Aloy pursed her lips nervously, occasionally glancing over her shoulder at her guest as she prepared the tea.   
  
Tufanah was, Aloy observed, dressed a bit more nicely than a simple visit would call for. The day-to-day leathers and plain clothing the Carja usually wore were nowhere to be found. Tufanah’s outfit, instead, had been finely fashioned of cloth and trimmed with fur and silk linings. Scarlet, gold, and deep, royal purples drew Aloy’s gaze to her friend’s body. Tufanah’s midriff was exposed, and Aloy couldn’t help but stare at her wonderfully-chiseled abs. She chewed her lip, leaning a bit too far back and almost losing her balance as she tried to steal a peek under Tufanah’s skirt.   
  
“Is everything okay, Aloy?” Tufanah asked, noticing Aloy’s flustered state. “I- If you’d rather me come back another time, or…”   
  
She trailed off, not wanting to float the alternative option of not coming at all. Aloy quickly poured two cups of tea and scurried over to the table, taking a seat across from Tufanah. Her expression was defiantly cheerful as she shook her head, her messy, ginger locks swaying wildly.   
  
“Everything’s fine!” Aloy insisted. “I’m actually _really_ happy you came!”   
  
She sipped her tea slowly, biding her time to study Tufanah’s face. She was suddenly unsure of the situation. She had _assumed_ that Talanah had told the Thrush everything, but the fact that she hadn’t mentioned anything yet struck Aloy as strange. Still, why would Tufanah have dressed up the way she had _just_ for an innocent visit between friends?   
  
“So,” Aloy began, pausing to clear her throat. “Did… you talk with Talanah?”   
  
Tufanah nodded.   
  
“I did, actually!” she confirmed. “We had a really nice chat, but she said she would be busy at the Lodge for a few more hours… She asked if I would stop by, but…”   
  
She stopped, chuckling softly.   
  
“It’s the strangest thing,” Tufanah remarked. “She asked if I had anything nice to wear, and told me I should ‘put on something _cute.’_ Are we going somewhere later?”   
  
Aloy, somehow, managed to maintain her polite smile, even as her heart dropped and her cheeks blazed bright-red. Her cup shook in her hand, causing tea to spill over the edges and run down the sides.   
  
“Aloy?” Tufanah asked, cocking her head. “Are you _sure_ you’re okay?”   
  
“Never better!” Aloy stammered quickly.   
  
She couldn’t believe Talanah had put her in this position. Her wife expected _her_ to proposition Tufanah. Not only that, but it now seemed that the fantasy had become a bit more complex. From what Aloy gathered, she was to seduce the Thrush while Talanah was away, have her way with her, and get caught “cheating” when her wife returned home. That was, at least, what Aloy pieced together as her mind raced with lewd thoughts of what was going on beneath Tufanah’s skirt.   
  
“ _Um…_ Tufanah,” Aloy began nervously. “Do you…”   
  
She took a deep breath, stilling her frazzled nerves, if only a bit.   
  
“Do you remember when I was a Thrush?”   
  
“How could I forget?” Tufanah giggled. “It was so exciting seeing you take on so many hunts!”   
  
She blushed a bit, turning her gaze down toward her cup of tea.   
  
“Every time you came back with a new trophy,” she continued. “I couldn’t help but imagine myself in your shoes… Or walking beside you…”   
  
Aloy turned her head coyly, her eyes darting back and forth between Tufanah and _anything_ else. She was sure by now that her blush was impossible to miss. She knew that Tufanah still had feelings for her. It was clear that she had never truly gotten over losing Aloy not only as a friend, but as a lover. Taking a slow, measured breath, Aloy composed herself, turned back to face Tufanah, and decided to lay everything on the table.   
  
“H- _How_ long did you say Talanah would be gone for?”   
  
Tufanah seemed to perk up a bit. She eyed Aloy strangely, almost suspiciously, but the Nora couldn’t possibly have missed the ever so slight smirk creasing the corners of Tufanah’s mouth.   
  
“A few hours,” Tufanah answered. “Why?”   
  
Aloy felt her heart beating faster. All the emotions she once held for Tufanah suddenly seemed to come rushing back. She thought she had put all thoughts for a relationship with the Thrush out of her mind, but now that she was sitting across from her, about to proposition her - with her wife’s _encouragement,_ no less - she felt herself getting a bit flustered. The longer she looked into Tufanah’s glistening, onyx eyes, the more she saw the hurt she had caused by walking away. The longer she looked, the more beautiful Tufanah became to her. Was it _possible_ to love two people at once? Aloy didn’t exactly know the answer to what she was feeling now, but she wasn’t about to abandon _this_ opportunity just because of some jittery nerves.   
  
“There’s… a lot we could do in a few hours,” Aloy said, her coy insinuation not going unnoticed by her guest. “A lot of… _lost time_ to make up for…”   
  
The excitement swelling in Tufanah’s chest was readily visible on her face. She seemed almost to light up at Aloy’s words, only _just_ managing to stifle a squeak as she clutched the edge of the table. A moment’s worth of hesitation, though, flashed across her face.   
  
“I understand,” she said softly. “But… Talanah…”   
  
The guilt of what she wanted to do seemed to weigh on her. Aloy reached across the table, however, and gently grabbed her hand. The Nora gave the Thrush a soft squeeze and a reassuring, though somewhat sultry, smile.   
  
“I promise,” Aloy began, confidence finally returning to her voice. “By the end of the day, you won’t be worried about _anything…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Her free hand slid up her chest to clutch at her robe. She tugged the thin garment down, baring one of her soft, petite breasts to Tufanah. The Thrush’s face lit up, flushing with color at the sight of Aloy’s chest. This was worlds apart from seeing her in the bathhouse. This was different. This was _intimate._   
  
“I know you still care,” Aloy said, her voice low, gentle, and soft. “After all this time… I know.”   
  
She suddenly leaned over the table, bridging the gap between herself and Tufanah.   
  
“ _Now prove it.”_ _  
_ _  
_ Aloy’s challenge was all it took for Tufanah’s courage to take root. She pushed herself up, standing in an instant. Slinging one hand around Aloy’s shoulder, she pulled the redheaded Nora in close, lacing her fingers through her messy hair. Her eyes closed, her head darted forward as if of its own accord, and her lips locked with Aloy’s. She had yearned for this longer than she knew. She felt like she would melt as Aloy caressed her cheek, accepting her affections with a soft, needy moan.   
  
Tufanah sank into the kiss, pouring years and years of pent-up, unrequited pining into that one, wordless gesture. Her first taste of Aloy was sweeter than she could have imagined. The Nora’s lips, soft and warm, quivered, hardly even brushing against her own for the first few moments of their kiss. Tufanah couldn’t leave it at that, however. She deepened the kiss, stumbling forward and onto the table with Aloy, kneeling on the surface as cups and utensils clattered to the floor around them.   
  
Aloy had never felt such a rush. As she accepted Tufanah’s tongue into her mouth, she shivered. The excitement was incredible. How something could feel so wrong, yet so right at the same time, was unknowable, forever out of her grasp. She _did_ know, however, that this felt _good,_ and she had no plans to stop any time soon. She pulled Tufanah close, holding her tight as she sank lower and lower, lying on top of the table with the Thrush on top of her.   
  
Tufanah’s knee slid between Aloy’s legs. The Nora gasped into the Thrush’s mouth, her rising erection pulsing gently against Tufanah’s toned thigh. Tufanah deepened the kiss, her confidence swelling to new heights as her tongue wrapped around Aloy’s. Moans, gasps, and soft, whimpered cries of pleasure sounded as the pair rolled across the table. They tumbled to the floor eventually, crying out together in surprise as Aloy came down on top of Tufanah.   
  
Aloy knelt on all fours above her friend, pausing to catch her breath. Tufanah stared up, her eyes misty, hazy with want, and Aloy stared back. The Nora possessed a beauty that Tufanah felt otherworldly. It wasn’t fair that she had waited so long for this. It wasn’t fair that this tryst would have to come to an end sooner or later. It simply wasn’t fair. She wished she could have stayed like this for eternity, her eyes fixed on Aloy’s, staring into those emerald pools until the universe, in all its cosmic infinity, faded to nothingness.   
  
The forever that Tufanah wanted, however unattainable, would have to wait. She pulled Aloy down, her arms wrapped around the Nora’s waist, and kissed her again. She was bolder this time, letting her hands roam over Aloy’s body. She slid her hands down Aloy’s back, sighing softly against her at the silky-soft feeling of her robe. Her sighs turned quickly to gasps, though when she cupped Aloy’s behind.   
  
Aloy moaned against Tufanah’s lips. The Thrush had taken hold of her rear and was gently kneading. Nicely toned and rounded, yet just as soft as her modestly-busty chest, Aloy’s butt made for a wonderful diversion. Tufanah couldn’t help but grab and rub, letting her fingers squish into the Nora’s soft, squeezable cheeks. She could feel Aloy’s cock twitching against her, straining through her robe in response to her touches. She knew she had to hurry if she was to have a _real_ chance at making all her fantasies a reality.   
  
Aloy’s hand found its way between Tufanah’s legs before long. She hiked up the Thrush’s skirt, slipped her hand beneath, and wrapped her fingers around she stiff cock beneath. A soft gasp escaped her lips. She felt something she hadn’t expected. This warmth and hardness pulsing in her hand was surprisingly thick. She slowly ran her hand up and down the shaft, feeling her way along to confirm her suspicions. Tufanah was much better endowed than Talanah.   
  
The two rolled on the floor, grappling for position, moaning against one another all the while. Their lips crashed together for brief, but intense, kisses. Their tongues dragged up and down each other’s necks. Their hands roamed across each other’s bodies, squeezing and groping every bit of soft flesh they could reach. Before long, neither could bear to endure their swelling lust anymore. They staggered to their feet, holding hands, and hurried to the bedroom.   
  
“ _Ah!_ I- I can’t _wait_ to see it!” Aloy gasped hungrily, yelping sharply as Tufanah clapped a hand firmly against her behind. “You felt so _big!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Her voice betrayed her excitement. She spoke in an uncharacteristically high-pitched tone, practically giggling with each word that escaped her lips. She was beyond giddy and eager to partake in this thrilling, new exploration of carnal desire. Tufanah was just as excited.   
  
“Just wait until it’s inside you,” the Thrush teased, giving Aloy’s butt a squeeze. “You’ll be addicted once you get a chance to feel it…”   
  
Aloy bit her lip. She certainly hoped that Tufanah wasn’t exaggerating. The thought of being claimed by her, of _finally_ becoming an outlet for years’ worth of her sexual frustrations, was simply electrifying. She couldn’t wait to see exactly what Tufanah had to offer.   
  
The pair were quick to begin stripping even before they reached the bedroom. Leaving a short trail of clothing behind, they reached their destination, still covered from the waist down. Aloy was first to completely disrobe. She blushed as she pulled the remainder of her clothes down, drawing a soft, excited gasp out of Tufanah. Her cock was hard and thick, pulsing with desire as it was freed from its wrappings. Pre-cum dribbled from the tip, slowly leaking, slippery and warm, from Aloy’s crown. Her foreskin had slid back a tiny bit, revealing much of her wet, pink glans.   
  
“Amazing,” Tufanah breathed, slowly reaching out for Aloy’s member. “It’s so…”   
  
Her fingers wrapped around Aloy’s shaft, drawing a shaky whimper from the Nora’s lips. She stroked gently, curiously, drawing back Aloy’s foreskin over her sensitive glans. Once her sheath had been fully pulled back, Aloy moaned, shuddering at the pleasant sensation.   
  
“It’s so _different,”_ Tufanah remarked. “I never imagined the Nora would look like _this…”_ _  
_ _  
_ She gave Aloy a delicate squeeze, milking out a thick droplet of arousal. A smirk stretched across her lips.   
  
“I like it.”   
  
Aloy returned the playful, mischievous grin she got from the Thrush. Thrusting into Tufanah’s hand, she moaned softly, steadying herself with a hand against her friend’s firm chest.   
  
“Your turn,” Aloy whispered. “I want to see it _now.”_ _  
_ _  
_ She couldn’t wait any longer, and she wasn’t about to entertain any delusions Tufanah may have held about her patience right now. She didn’t _want_ to see Tufanah’s cock; she _needed_ to see it. Tufanah, much to Aloy’s excitement, was eager to oblige.   
  
Hiking up her skirt, the Thrush finally gave Aloy a good look at what she had to offer. Her cock, standing firm and erect, was definitely above average compared to most Carja. It was nearly as large as Aloy’s, but, like Talanah’s, seemed to mirror its owner’s build with a sort of slender sleekness. From its tawny shaft all the way up to its smooth, brownish tip, it was a beauty to behold, and Aloy couldn’t help but gasp in wonder at its sight. Fresh, warm pre-cum ran down the underside of Tufanah’s cock, dribbling in a little stream all the way down to her smooth, heavy balls.   
  
“ _Wow,”_ Aloy gasped. “It’s so much bigger…”   
  
She hadn’t meant to say it aloud, but she couldn’t stop herself. It was true, after all. Tufanah was _definitely_ bigger than Talanah. Aloy felt a brief pang of guilt for comparing her wife to the Thrush in such a way, but the moment passed quickly. This _had_ been Talanah’s idea, after all. She only wondered why her wife wouldn’t want to be here to witness this, but she wasn’t about to let Talanah’s absence stop her now.   
  
Aloy took hold of Tufanah’s cock, another gasp escaping her lips as her hand was filled by thick, pleasantly-pulsing heat. She slowly stroked, cooing and purring softly as Tufanah’s breaths became shaky and shallow. She could tell how badly the Thrush had needed this, and as she touched her, she felt her heart beating faster and faster, hammering away inside her chest. She could barely contain her excitement now, and she was eager to hurry things along as much as possible, far too impatient to wait for the main event.   
  
“It’s so hot,” Aloy breathed, pausing to playfully nibble at Tufanah’s earlobe. “It’s going to feel _so_ amazing when you put it in for the first time…”   
  
“ _Mmm…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Tufanah’s soft, desperate moan was followed in short order by a hot spurt of pre-cum from her tip. Her arousal splattered across Aloy’s thigh, drawing a giggle out of the Nora.   
  
“ _Oh!_ You’re so excited!” she remarked. “It’s already _this_ wet… I can’t _wait_ to feel it squirting inside me…”   
  
Tufanah’s lower lip quivered. Her knees trembled. She let out a shaky, breathless gasp as Aloy finally released her after one last, playful squeeze. The Nora eased herself onto the bed, stretching out on her back, folding her arms behind her head. Her trim, well-built body was dotted lightly by sweat, making her glisten in the morning sunlight filtering through the window. Her erect cock rested against her toned belly, throbbing in time with her pulse, drooling its wet, warm arousal onto her abs. She spread her legs, her firm thighs slowly sliding apart to reveal herself to her partner, fully baring her silky-smooth balls, beneath which was tucked her tightly-puckered anus, waiting to be stretched and filled by the Thrush.   
  
Aloy caught herself staring at Tufanah as she stood at the foot of the bed. The huntress embodied picturesque, Carja beauty. Slim and toned, her body seemed almost as if it were sculpted in the image of a goddess. Tufanah’s arms were fibrous and sinewy, her muscles well-defined and strong. Her abs stood out against her otherwise-flat stomach, rippling in curvy little bumps, forming a trail which guided Aloy’s eyes down to her erection. Everything about her, from her fierce, scarlet hair and her gorgeous, shimmering eyes to the sandy-brown beauty of her sun-kissed skin painted her, in Aloy’s eyes, as a stunningly-attractive woman.   
  
“I want you,” Aloy moaned, rolling her hips enticingly. “I want you inside me _now!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Tufanah climbed onto the bed, kneeling between Aloy’s legs. She ran her hands over the Nora’s freckle-dotted skin, caressing her firm thighs. Her fingers dragged teasingly toward Aloy’s groin until, finally, they brushed across her balls. Aloy gasped, leaning her head back and closing her eyes, biting her lip as Tufanah touched her. The Thrush’s fingers danced over Aloy’s cock, and she toyed with the Nora’s stiff member for a short while. Tufanah stroked Aloy with her fingertips, moving from the base of her cock all the way to the very tip of her glans, where she would pause to tease the sensitive, pink flesh.   
  
Aloy gasped and writhed under Tufanah’s touch. The sensations coursing through her body were made all the more intense by the near-depravity she felt toward acting this scenario out. Knowing that the woman touching her was someone other than her wife somehow made it much more exciting than it should have been. She hoped that Talanah would be home in time to witness at least _some_ of her and Tufanah’s time together.   
  
“ _Ah!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Aloy gasped suddenly as something cold slipped over the tip of her cock before sliding down to the base. She recognized it after a moment as her wedding band, the ring of jeweled gold inscribed with Talanah’s name. A powerful pulse went up her cock, and her member spewed a thick strand of pre-cum. She shivered fiercely, whimpering and moaning as Tufanah stroked her. The lewdness she felt, she sheer, overwhelming arousal pulsing through her body, seemed now to boil over at the inclusion of her ring into this rendezvous.   
  
“You might belong to her,” Tufanah whispered, leaning down to kiss Aloy’s lips. “But she can’t keep you to herself…”   
  
Aloy felt it then. That wonderful, familiar pressure. The pulsing, prodding heat at her backside. Tufanah’s cock was pushing against the ring of her ass, gradually stretching her wide enough so that it could slip inside. The Nora’s breath caught in her throat. She opened her eyes, her lips parted slightly as she stared at Tufanah. The huntress’s eyes, stony pools of onyx, were fixed on Aloy’s, steady and cool. She was determined to have her. She had waited so long for this moment, and she wasn’t going to let anyone, even Aloy’s wife, get in the way.   
  
“ _Tufanah!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Aloy cried out, her voice breaking into a shrill cry as she was penetrated. Tufanah’s cock pushed inside of her, slipping through its own freshly-leaked pre-cum. It stretched Aloy wider than Talanah ever had, causing the Nora to shiver and whine, her legs shaking uncontrollably. She felt it plunging deeper and deeper into her, sliding inch by inch into her backside, deeper than her wife could hope to reach. Aloy’s hitched breath escaped in a long, shaky gasp, her back arching off the bed as Tufanah tucked her hands under her thighs.   
  
“ _I- I feel it!”_ Aloy gasped weakly. “It’s… It’s so _deep!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Tufanah responded with a kiss, pushing her tongue into Aloy’s mouth. Aloy let her eyelids flutter closed, basking in the warmth of Tufanah’s body as she sucked the Thrush’s tongue, moaning softly against her. She felt Tufanah’s hips begin to move, rolling in a slow, gentle rhythm, pulling back and thrusting forward to snap back against her. Each stroke, gentle though it may have been, was like a fiery lance of passion, piercing Aloy, sending her to new, unknown heights of ecstasy. By the time Tufanah broke the kiss, leaving a thin, glistening strand of saliva hanging between her lips and Aloy’s, the Nora was panting openly. Red-faced, her lips parted and her tongue hanging out, Aloy allowed her body to betray her pleasure, her breaths misting from her mouth in steamy little puffs.   
  
Tufanah groaned, slowly but steadily building her pace as she fucked Aloy. The bed creaked gently beneath the pair, buckling slightly under the increasing force of Tufanah’s thrusts. Aloy’s cock bounced against her stomach, swaying rhythmically as its owner lost herself in an emotional stupor of long-suppressed love and lust.   
  
“How is it?” asked Tufanah between grunts. “Tell me what it feels like…”   
  
“ _Ahh…_ Y- You’re _sooo_ big!” Aloy mewled, clutching her bed sheets. “I- I’ve never f- felt something so… so… _Ooohhh…”_ _  
_ _  
_ She trailed off, her voice faltering into a dreamy moan. Pre-cum squirted onto her belly, gushing from her tip as her cock twitched. Tufanah reached down to stroke her, rubbing her shaft and caressing her balls, making sure to give Aloy’s sex plenty of attention as she fucked her.   
  
“Am I bigger than _her_ ?” Tufanah asked, giving Aloy a particularly firm thrust to punctuate her question.   
  
“ _AH! Y- YES!”_ Aloy admitted, locking her legs together behind Tufanah’s back. “You’re s- _so_ m-mu-u-uch bigger!”   
  
She could barely speak now. Her arousal was boiling out of control, and she couldn’t hold back for much longer. Her cock was throbbing, pulsing and twitching in preparation for release. Tufanah could feel it coming to life in her hand, growing hotter and harder as it swelled, readying itself for Aloy’s climax. She sped her thrusts, grunting as she roughly fucked Aloy, drawing myriad squeaks, whimpers, and cries out of the Nora.   
  
“Cum for me!” Tufanah coaxed, her voice low and thick with lust. “Cum! Shoot it _all_ out! Show your wife what _real_ pleasure looks like!”   
  
Aloy cried out, her voice escaping her lips in a shrill, desperate moan as she came. Tufanah slammed her hips forward, bottoming out inside of her just as her orgasm began. Her cock leapt, pulling away from her stomach as it jerked reflexively in climax. Thick, hot ropes of semen spewed from its pulsing tip, splattering across Aloy’s chest and belly. One particularly-intense squirt splashed over her face, drawing a soft, surprised yelp out of her as she was forced to shut her eye.   
  
As Aloy came, Tufanah found herself gasping for breath, panting hard and heavy as she was nearly overwhelmed by the Nora’s orgasmic contractions. She felt Aloy’s pucker flexing around her, squeezing as it sucked her deeper inside. She drilled her hard, rutting desperately for the last few seconds her stamina allowed, puffing with each breath until, finally, she could hold back no longer.   
  
“ _Here it comes!”_ Tufanah groaned through clenched teeth. “ _T- Take it!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Aloy gasped sharply, still basking in the glow of her own climax, as Tufanah’s load spilled into her. She felt it erupt, hot and thick, into her backside, gushing from Tufanah’s big, twitching member to fill her up. The sensation caused her to arch her back off the bed, tightening her leglock and drawing the Thrush even more firmly against her body. Her own cock twitched, leaking out one last droplet of cum, coaxed out by the sensation of Tufanah’s warm ropes painting her insides.   
  
“ _Aaahhh…_ So tight,” Tufanah sighed, her orgasm coming to an end. “I hope I didn’t ruin you for Talanah…”   
  
Aloy couldn’t be bothered to respond. She stared, doe-eyed and dreamy, at the ceiling, the haze of her afterglow washing rational thought from her mind. As she basked in the pleasant warmth and fullness given to her by Tufanah, she let her head loll to the side, rolling over to face the door to the bedroom. She gasped softly, her eyes widening at the sight of Talanah kneeling naked on the floor, panting heavily as she stroked her cock.   
  
“T- Talanah?!” Aloy gasped.   
  
“ _Aaahhh… Aloy!”_ Talanah moaned desperately. “M- My sweet Brave!”   
  
Talanah had, unbeknownst to Aloy, been masturbating all this time. She had slipped into the room behind Tufanah, keeping out of sight until her wife was thoroughly distracted. She started stroking herself to the sight of Aloy beneath Tufanah, biting her finger to keep quiet. Watching the Thrush penetrate her wife, knowing that she would never be able to fill her that way, was nothing short of thrilling to Talanah. She glanced down at her own cock. She whined softly, noticing how much smaller than Tufanah she was. She couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous of the Thrush, envying the way she made Aloy squirm just by plunging her member inside.   
  
Talanah pursed her lips, bucking her hips and moaning as she came. She squirted across the floor, her cock pulsing in her hand, her balls flexing hard, tightening as they pumped out their load. She stared at Tufanah and Aloy eagerly, her eyes fixed on Aloy’s butt as Tufanah finally pulled out. Shivering, Talanah gasped sharply at the sight of the Thrush’s load leaking from her wife’s rear.   
  
“I was wondering when she would notice,” Tufanah chuckled. “She was so turned on that she didn’t even see you when we came in!”   
  
Aloy glanced between Tufanah and Talanah, stammering wordlessly. She watched as the blush on her wife’s cheeks grew more intense. Finally piecing the situation together, she spoke hesitantly, her voice thick with surprise.   
  
“Y- You were here?” Aloy asked. “The… The whole time?”   
  
Talanah nodded.   
  
“I… I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before,” she began softly. “But I wanted it to feel more _real…_ I didn’t think I would be able to get the same rush if you were completely in on it…”   
  
Tufanah grinned at Talanah before glancing back at Aloy.   
  
“Sorry, Aloy,” she said, her cockiness from just moments ago replaced now by an apologetic meekness. “We talked for a while yesterday and planned everything out… I really _do_ still care about you, but this wasn’t as spontaneous as I might have led on…”   
  
Aloy couldn’t help but be a bit disappointed. Still, though, she smiled, impressed by her wife’s dedication to realizing such a fantasy.   
  
“You could have just _asked_ me, you know!” she chided playfully. “I can be a pretty good actress!”   
  
“I’ll keep that in mind for next time,” Talanah remarked slyly.   
  
Aloy spread her legs, showing off her freshly-fucked anus to her wife. Her ring twitched as Tufanah’s spent cum dribbled out, leaking from Aloy’s ass in thick, gooey wads.   
  
“Why don’t you get over here and make it up to me _now,_ instead?” Aloy suggested.   
  
Talanah’s eyes lit up. She hungrily eyed Aloy’s behind and hurried over to the bedside, kneeling at the edge of the bed. She closed her eyes, leaned in, and lapped at Aloy’s butt, her tongue scooping up as much of Tufanah’s load as it could manage. She moaned, gulping down the proof of her wife’s simulated affair with gusto. Tufanah watched, lacing her fingers between Aloy’s, sneaking a quick kiss from the Nora, hoping just as much as Talanah that there would be a “next time,” and that she and Aloy might remain something much more than just friends…


End file.
